A series of strange competitions
by HraMunro
Summary: All of a sudden Ciel finds himself and other characters in the black butler / kuroshitsuji universe in multiple competitions. Who will win?


_Hello! This is a trial for an idea I had. Hope you all enjoy!_

 **Round 1**

 **His butler, Writing Poems**

It was a day like any other Ciel was quietly working through the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

The minutes felt like hours and after awhile he finally finished his paperwork. He stared at the pile of cards he had begun to arrange in a tower seeking any form of amusement when a familiar voice ran through the mansion.

"Ciel~" Lady Elizabeth runs through the manner and into the room giving him a huge hug. She runs in with a note in her hand, "I have an idea something bound to make you smile." She smiles and hands the note to Ciel," I know how much you love games and competitions and with valentines day round the corner I thought this would be fun!"

Ciel picks up the note and begins to read.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Now make a poem,_

 _I challenge you,_

 _At 10pm tonight,_

 _Everyone will meet in the entrance hall,_

 _To share our poems ,_

 _The winner takes all,_

 _So this is my challange,_

 _Everyone shall take part,_

 _I will not be the juge,_

 _As you already have my hart._

Elizabeth then giggles, "And theres no getting out of it! And you can't get Sebastian to do it for you! Everyone in the manner must take part I even brought the redhead from the hamlet play along!" Grell walks in the room as Elizabeth runs off along the corridor.

"Finaly a chance to put my creativity to good use!" Grell then grabs some blank paper and a pen from Ciel's desk and dramatically walks away.

Ciel looks at a blank pice of paper for awhile. With nothing better to do why not humor the girl? "Sebastian come here."

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian enters the room also holding a piece of paper.

"I have no idea how to write a poem." Ciel glares at the empty page.

Sebastian smirks, "Although I cannot write one for you I would suggest making one that rhymes. That tends to be the easiest for beginners. Also fill it with emotion and personal experiences."

Ciel smirks, " I think I have an idea."

 **At 10pm that night**

Everyone in the manner gathered in the entrance hall. Elizabeth and the 3 idiots beaming with excitement.

"So who would like to go first?" Elizabeth smiles turning her eyes to Ciel wondering what he wrote.

Grell speaks up dramaticaly, "I wish to go first, It is only right a lady goes first!"

Before anyone can protest he begins reading dramatically.

As I watch my life go by,

I wonder what will happen when I die.

As the fire burns away,

I wonder if there was another way,

As the day fades to night,

I wonder when my end is in sight,

As I wonder all these things,

I dread what tomorrow brings.

As I climb up a tree,

I wonder how far the eye can see,

As I watch an empire fall,

I wonder why I am here at all,

As the day fades to night,

I wonder when my ends in sight,

As I wonder all these things,

I dread what tomorrow brings.

As I watch children smile,

I wonder if I should stay awhile,

As I travel from town to town,

I wonder why I let people down,

As the day turns to night,

I wonder when my ends in sight,

As I wonder all these things,

I dread what tomorrow brings.

As I take take a knife in my hand,

I wonder if people will understand,

As my life fades away,

I wonder why I wish to stay,

As the day fades to night,

I see my end is finally in sight,

As I wonder for one last time,

I finally reach the end of the line.

The 3 servants and Elizabeth begin crying while Sebastian and Ciel look at each other with shocked expressions.Ciel looks over at the reaper. "Wow Grell that was not what I expected."

Grell laughs, "I am more deadly efficient than I might seem! Plus drama and music is something I have always had an interest in."

He then turns to Elisabeth, "So who is next?"

Ciel sees the 3 idiots nervousness and finds it amusing. "How about the 3 servants?"

Bard turns to May-Rin, "Ladys first."

May-Rin glares at him, "Very well. Errmm... I wrote a haiku sorry it's short." She begins to read.

Life in a manner,

A maid and a protector,

A life with meaning.

"Sorry. I have never been to good at Writing poems."

She blushes as Sebastian smiles at her, "It was fine May-Rin, Bard your next since you so willingly volunteered May-Rin."

"Alright sir!" He smiles and begins.

A battle field of guns and smoke,

Blood sprayed everywhere as the dead man spoke,

I have seen the world is bad and good,

I have loved this land where evil now stood,

Is see men die fighting for there country and name,

It is now time I do the same,

In that moment he passed away,

And so began another day.

Everyone looked at the idiotic cook. He chuckled, "You can become bored while waiting to fight. This is a poem I wrote about my friends last words to me."

He looks at finny," Your go!"

"ok" Finny began to read.

I love the sun,

I love the sky,

I love to watch the clouds go by.

I love the sea,

I love the fish,

I love watching the seaweed go swish swish.

I love the birds,

I love the trees

I love seeing the leaves fly in the breeze

I love the world,

I love to smile,

I hope to stay here longer than a long while.

Elizabeth smiled at him." That poem was sooooooo cute! Tanaka do you have one?"

She looks over and sees him holding a piece of paper and reads it for him.

I secret I shall keep until I die,

I will not tell you even If you try,

It is not my secret to tell in itself,

Even if you shower me with all your wealth,

You see I will never dive so low,

For only I and the young master may know.

Everyone turns to Ciel with confused expressions as Sebastian Chuckles to himself.

"I have no idea what he is talking about." Ciel looks just as he always does.

Before anyone can question him Sebastian buts in, "I believe if we are going with the servants it would be my turn would it not?" Everyone nods and he begins.

The world is such an interesting place,

What interests me most is the human rase,

There hatred and love battle along side one another,

As if there emotions were sister and brother,

Of course a human soul is better this way,

It makes them more easier to sway,

They offer up a better meal,

Much to my own appeal.

Ciel shivers at his butlers meaning while everyone praises him.

Elizabeth then turns to Ciel, "That leaves only me and you! I'll go first!" She then begins to read.

How I wish to see your smile,

It has been a very long while,

Even after all your pain,

I wish for you to be happy again,

Let it all go and your emotions run free,

I hope you know how much you mean to me,

I will be forever by your side,

As just your friend or the blushing bride.

"awwwwww!" Everyone in the room looked at the blushing Ciel as she finished her poem with a hug.

"I suppose it is my turn now..." Ciel looks at his 2 options before folding one up and placing it in his pocket. He then begins.

Elizabeth you are my oldest friend,

I hope you are there until my end,

Green is the colour of your eyes,

You will always help when anyone cryes,

You are kind and happy unlike me,

I often wonder what you see in me,

I am not the boy you once knew,

I have been broken and made a new,

I have forgotten what it is like to smile,

I have been this way for quite awhile,

But you often bring some fun in my life,

That's why I'm not aposed with you becoming my wife.

Elizabeth gives him another big hug. As they are hugging the door opens revealing Elizabeth's maid. "There you are! Come along now your parents are worried sick." She then turns to us. "Thank-you for taking care if her." They then leave.

"Sebastian I wish to retire for the night."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian follows Ciel upstairs and gets him ready for bed.

 **Later that night**

While taking Ciel's clothes to be washed, Sebastian remembered the note Ciel hid in his jacket pocket. He takes out the note and begins to unfold it. He then begins to read it.

Blood is red,

Like what's on your hand,

My parents are dead,

You don't understand,

I put on a brave face,

But my emotions run wild,

I need a safe place,

I'm only a child,

Surrounded by darkness,

There is no going back,

My life is a mess,

Prepare to attack,

A demon to fight,

The world in my hand,

A goal in sight,

I rule this land,

The tables have turned,

So where might you be,

My mansion was burned,

You will not run free.

Sebastian smirks. _I thought the previous poem was a bit sappy for him._ He takes the poem out and puts it in his pocket. _This might prove useful later._

 **The next morning**

Ciel wakes up to a note by his desk. He picks it up and begins to read.

Dear Ciel,

I enjoyed seeing all the poems you all came up with last night. I have given them all to some readers and they will decide who won round 1 of our contest!

They will decide who won and give ideas on the next competition. Looking forward to what comes next.

bye for now!- Just a fan fiction author.

Ciel looks at the note before it vanishes into thin air. _What in gods name is going on?_


End file.
